Shiryoku Kensa
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: Standing in front of a crashed plane with smoke still visible, my mother hugged me tightly and kept crying. I'm at lost...Why is she crying? Why is she shaking? I don't know...I'm scared..his scenery...I know that I will never forget this tragic scenery that break my heart...Break my heart? Why? I don't know... I don't know anymore...


Standing in front of a crashed plain with smoke still visible, my mother hugged me tightly and kept crying.  
I'm at lost... Why is she crying? Why is she shaking? I don't know... I'm scared.. This scenery... I know that I will never forget this tragic scenery that breaks my heart... Break my heart? Why? I don't know... I don't know anymore...

Media gathered to the place where the air plane crashed.

"As off there are still no survivors of the plane crash. We will inform everyone instantly if we—!" the reporter stopped what she's saying when they hear someone called.

"There's a survivor!"

"what?! Minna-san as you can see, there's a survivor! This is a miracle!" the reporter said with a sigh of relief.

"We will keep searching for the others who may have survive like this little girl." the camera man focused his camera on the girl with a short green hair with a bangs covering her Right eye.

As I looked at the girl's shocked and scared face with the background of smokes and broken plain parts, it made me realize something.

"dad..." I started to cry and hug my mother tightly.

"mom.. Dad is... Dad is..." I hiccupped.

"Your dad is still alive, shouhei! We have to believe in him!" my mom said. I know that she's not looking from reality; I know that my mom knows that dad is already... — I think that she's a coward... She's just running away... But I too... Want to run away...I'm scared... Am I a coward too?

...

13 years has already passed but I still remember that tragic scenery, just thinking about it make me feel depressed and sick.

Right now, I'm a different person. I lock up my true self and started a fake one. I will never let anyone discover the true me.

I hate the people who only give pity to others. I hate them the most. That was the only treatment my mom got after that incident. She smiled all her might but it makes me nauseous.. I hate it...

By doing thing such us hiding my true self, being a fake... In that way no one will what I'm feeling. What I'm hiding... No one will ever hurt me. That's the way I live since this past 13 years... That why I survived this harsh world, alone.

"I will introduce the new student! Everyone, take your seats!" the teacher ordered the class, as the class quickly followed.

"you may introduce yourself." he gave me his Que...

"domo hajimemashite, ore no name wa... Suzuki Shouhei."I smirked playfully. But then I find my eye set on a certain green haired girl...

She looks just like the girl back then...

The one who only survived the incident...

_8(^ — ^)8_

13 years ago, me and my family got caught in a plane crash... And the only survivor was me...

Back when I was still a child, before the accident happened, I knew something was different with my left eye. I can see clearly but, besides the person that I saw there's also an exact look alike of that person, though I can only see it blur.

after the plane crash I've got admitted In a hospital and that's when I realize that my left eye is somehow special. I can see their inner hearts... The things that disturbing them, the things that they're hiding... I can see their true self always imprinted with a letter c on them beside their fake ones.

I can see everything; you may say that it's nice that way but, for me... I hate it. Every person you saw seems like they had a dopple-ganger. Seeing a two person with a same face as the one beside him is scary. Though they're expressions are different.

"what are you looking at megumi-chan?" the doctor asked.

"doctor... Who the one beside you bubbling about his salary?" I asked as I pointed on the person I think was there.

"what are you talking about megumi-chan? There's no one beside me."

"eh...? But he look just like you.. I thought that your twins..." I said puzzled.

"m-m-megumi-chan... You shouldn't lie like that... Other people will think it's creepy, okay?" he said as he patted me.

"Oh, and also... It seems like your mother's sister, your aunt is going to pick you up. She said she'll adopt you since she love her sister and you so much." he smiled.

"Isn't that great megumi-chan?" he said as I look at the person beside him smiling a little too.

I smiled and agree.

After that my aunt picks me up from the hospital and as usual, I saw a exact person as my aunt zlooking glad and smiling.

"Gumi!" she run and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you survive... Even if it's just you..." she said as she hug me.

"auntie.." I whisper.

"let's go?"She asked and i nodded.

After that, Months have passed, and moths turned to years, I still see a double but single person always. Then I finally realize it. All along my eyes are special; they can see w through peoples heart, their inner self.

My auntie also knows about this from the start, and it seems like I inherited this kind of ability from my parents. But one day, I got sick of it...that's when my aunt gave me a pair of glasses.

You see, as you look closely back then, my eyes where two different colors, the right one, one who can see the inner self of a person, is a light green on with a c shaped on it serving like it's pupil, and the other one is a normal green one.

But years past and I can control this ability normally, I can hide it with my glasses and I take off my glasses if ever I feel like using it.

"gumi~~! Ohayo!" Miku, my best friend greeted.

"ohayo.." I timidly said.

Unlike my best friend who us jolly and bubbly, I'm a quiet and a self paced person. Were a complete opposite.

"nee, did you know? There will be a student in our class!"

"really? Great... " i said but my consciousness is still drawn from the book I'm reading.

"I will introduce the new student! Everyone take your seat!" the teacher ordered as he entered the room.

" you may introduce yourself."

"domo hajimemashite, ore no namae wa, Suzuki Shouhei." he said with a playful smirk on his face.

What a fake. Even if I don't remove my glasses, I know that, that smile is fake.

I look displeased and turned my attention towards the book that I'm reading again, while all the girls are squealing and introducing themselves.

"hora, gumi! You too! Introduce yourself!" miku persistently said.

" eh? Do I need to?"

"Gumi.. You... Ahh, forget it! Now introduce yourself!"

I took out a sigh and stood up.

"hajimemashite... Miyashita Megumi desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." I said then seat down again.

At that time, Suziki-san's eyes and mine meet. I was wondering why is he staring at me so I give him a puzzled look.

Miku shortly notice this and drag me to where Suzuki-san is.

"Suzuki-kun! This is is megumi, gumi for short! She's cute isn't she?" miku said excitedly.

"Miku, what are you saying? I'm going back to my seat okay?"

"ehhh? Gumi, your being unsociable again! It's a rare thing to have a transfer student !" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"... Miku, you know that your puppy eyes works perfectly on me don't you?" I said giving out a sigh as she giggled.

I looked at suzuki-san again who is still staring at me. Honestly, I don't know what he's thinking.. But, I don't like the way he smile.. It's fake... It's not him...

"Suzuki-San... I said.

He looked at me with a questioning look. " hmm?"

"suzuki-San... It'll be rude to ask this but... Where the heck are you?" I said as his eyes widened. It seems like he gets what I mean.

I left the teachers table while everyone giving me their puzzled look.

"gumi... What are you saying?" Miku said as she chased me.

"I was just wondering... Is he the real suzuki-San, or is he just a FAKE?"I said. I know that it's loud enough for him to hear it but I didn't bother to turn around.

Why am I acting cold to this person? I don't really know too... Maybe it's because... I can see myself in him... Maybe. Because were the same... Maybe because we're both running away...

"I was just joking!" i faked a laugh as I see miku's tensed face suddenly smiled.

As I saw the girl with the green hair, it reminds me of the accident that happened 12 years ago. I wonder why...

When our eyes met I felt like she can see thru my heart. With a pure eyes like that... And I think I was right.

Did she really saw thru me..?

The is the only word that rang thru my head as I headed to the infermary.

"miyashita megumi..." I whispered.

I heard that name somewhere...

It can't be...

I looked back on the records of the survivors of that incident, and what I saw was.

"Mayashita...Megumi..."

So I was right... That's why she's so familiar...

Yay~! End of chapter one! I based this on the manga, that's why you'll notice their names are the same! Anyway, I'm sooooo sorry if there are some mistakes XD I wrote this story on my IPad and... Yeah xD

please review~

—Strawberrylover06


End file.
